


Personnel Problems

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone  (The 1st 100) [98]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: The heads of Section VI (Security and Personnel), believe that every member od U.N.C.L.E. should gain an understanding of other departments.





	Personnel Problems

Neither Illya nor Napoleon could quite believe the idea which was being proposed by Charles Foster and Kalino Kahala. Kuryakin’s patience had already been tested the day before, by the ridiculous weapons requisition ideas from Barnaby Higgs*. Now they were stuck with what Napoleon would no doubt call ‘a hare-brained scheme’. The self-satisfied expression on Foster’s face had him wishing for an emergency which would require him to leave.

Foster and Kahala were the numbers 1 and 2 for Section 6; Security and Personnel. They had gone to Mr Waverly with an idea they felt sure would be beneficial to all U.N.C.L.E. staff. The old man thought it to be entirely unworkable but, before he rejected it, he had thought it could be interesting to get the opinions of his top enforcement team.

Solo stared, with incredulity, at Kahala for quite a long time.

“Are you suggesting some kind of job swap?” he asked, eventually.

“Not a swap exactly, Kahala explained. “We can hardly expect members of the secretarial pool to perform your duties.”

“So you are suggesting agents from Sections 2 and 3 take on the work of other departments,” Illya stated, doing little to disguise his dislike of the thought.

“You don’t seem to understand what we’re saying,” Foster cut in, earning him a glacial glare from the Russian. “We are merely suggesting that agents occasionally help out in other departments. Many of them don’t seem to know what is done by the staff of this organisation which allows them to do their own jobs effectively.”

Ignoring the looks he was receiving form Solo and Kuryakin, Kahala continued on from Foster. He explained that quite a few complaints had been received, from various personnel, about the arrogance and brusqueness of several agents. After a long discussion it was decided that the agents should learn just what goes on behind the scenes.

“Have we been infiltrated by THRUSH,” queried Illya.

“What do you mean by that, Mr Kuryakin?” Waverly asked him.

“I think I know what Illya is saying, Sir,” Napoleon spoke up. “This is the second suggestion we’ve had, in the space of two days, which will take agents away from their duties.”

“Precisely,” Illya confirmed. “If I were a suspicious man, which I most certainly am, I could easily believe that someone was trying to prevent our agents from doing what they should be doing.”

“How dare you!” Kahala yelled, jumping to his feet. “How dare you suggest either of us could be THRUSH.”

He stormed around the table and stood as close as he could to Illya; who didn’t flinch in the face of the man’s ire.

“I was simply postulating a notion,” Kuryakin said quietly. “Though I do find your reaction to it to be somewhat interesting.”

“Sit down, Kalino,” Napoleon requested, softly but firmly. “You too, Charles.” 

He waited until the two men had settled before he went on.

“No-one here is suggesting you are in collusion with THRUSH,” he told them. “But please realise that agents simply do not have the time to take part in this scheme. When they aren’t on active duty, they are writing reports or researching for future missions. As for the ‘arrogance and brusqueness’ there isn’t much we can do about that. As CEA, I will have a word with them all, but you must remember that agents tend to be tightly wound.”

Waverly, who had kept silent throughout, harrumphed his intention to bring the meeting to an end.

“Mr Kahala, Mr Foster, I accept and understand your concerns, but I feel that agents have no need to know every aspect of the running of the organisation. They have enough to worry about. All they need to know is that whenever they require something for an assignment, the people ‘behind the scenes’ will make sure it is ready for them. Please don’t let me keep you gentlemen.”

“What is going on, Sir?” Solo asked once the other two had gone.

“I truly wish I knew, Mr Solo,” Waverly sighed. “I truly wish I knew”


End file.
